Zarc and Ray the Musical
by Donjusticia
Summary: Hey everyone! Do you enjoy Zarc and Ray? Do you enjoy comedy? Do you enjoy Music? Then this fic is exactly the fic for you! Inspired by Shimmering-Sky's marvelous work, "Wish," Ladies, gentlemen, and duel monster spirits of all ages will enjoy this hilarious (and tragic) musical romp through the history of Zarc and Ray!


**DISCLAIMER!**

 **THE FOLLOWING IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DONJUSTICIA WATCHES "MOANA," AND THEN READS AN EXCELLENT STORY BY SHIMMERING-SKY, WHO THEN DIRECTS HIM TO EVEN MORE AWESOME SONGS. SHIMMERING-SKY…THIS ABOMINATION IS YOUR FAULT.**

 **So welcome back everyone! I'm not gonna lie, I have NO IDEA how you guys are gonna react to this offering. I mean…by now most of you should probably know that my works are generally not that serious…and that I like parodies…and that I REALLY like creating song parodies…but I don't think I've ever done the equivalent of a full-blown musical before.**

 **That's right guys…and girls…and machines if you've gained sentience yet. This is a musical! There are a total of seven different songs in this chapter that have all been parodied by me. I own none of the source material which is mentioned next to the title of each song, but the parodies are my own original work. I recommend listening to the song and singing the parody along as you read, just to get the full experience, but that is just me.**

 **Thanks goes to Shimmering-Sky for providing the source material for this parody AND for directing me to the song, "We Are Number One," from Lazy Town. Without further ado, enjoy.**

Yu Gi Oh Arc-V the Musical

Scene: _While Leo is busily working on the legendary deus ex machina cards that will eventually stop Zarc, Ray is looking over the desolate landscape of the destroyed United World while Zarc and his draconic minions continue the work of destruction._

Ray's Song (A parody of "How Far I'll Go," from "Moana.")

Ray: *hangs her head down* I've been watching as the humans get slaughtered  
'Long as I can remember, knowing perfectly well why

*wanders out of the building while Leo is busy*  
I wish I could be Leo's perfect daughter  
But he cannot stop this slaughter, no matter how hard he tries.

*strolls through the wreckage*  
Every deck I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the Zarc I know, where I cannot go, where I long to be!

*Looks up at the gloomy sky and sees Zarc's four dragons *

See the fights where the dragons stare at me? Zarc calls me!  
And no one knows, how far he'll go!  
If the wind on the flowers and the birds stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

*Strolls past several duelists preparing to fight Zarc*

I know everybody on this planet, seems to be dying on this planet.  
Everything is in decline.  
I know everybody on this planet is waiting for Dad to save this planet!  
So maybe I can run and hide.  
I don't have to die, in a mad assault.

I'll be satisfied hiding in a vault.  
But the voice inside says it's somewhat my fault.

What is wrong with me!?

*clenches her fist with determination as she watches another group of people burn in Zarc's assualt.*

See the fire from the dragons' killing spree? It's burning!  
But no one knows, how hot it glows!  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come fight me!  
And let me know, what's beyond that fire, will I cross that fire!?

See the fight where the dragons stare at me? Zarc calls me!  
But he doesn't know, how far I'll go!

If my overprotective dad doesn't try to stop me!

One day I'll know, how far I'll go!

Leo: *Notices Ray about to leave* Ray!

Ray: *Slowly turns back* Yes dad?

Leo: Now you weren't planning on sneaking off to become the main heroine of this series…were you?

Ray: uhm…

Leo: Because if you were…

Ray: Dad! Everyone is dying! If I don't do something to stop Zarc, their blood could be on my hands!

Leo: Oh don't worry. I'm sure Zarc isn't about to…I don't know…become a god our something.

 **Meanwhile…**

Scene: _Zarc is preparing to fuse his dragons together and become a god._

I'll Make a God Out of You (Parody of "I'll Make a Man Out of You," from "Mulan.")

Zarc: *Standing before his dragons like a drill sergeant* **Let's get down to business  
To enact, vengeance!**

Zarc's dragons: *Look unsure of themselves.*  
Zarc: **Did they send me kittens, when I need dragons?** *Watches as his dragons attempt to fuse together by backing up and slamming into each other very fast…only to end up with some very big bruises on each of their heads.*

 **You're the saddest bunch I ever met!  
But you can bet, before we're through  
Venom, I'll make a god  
out of you**

Starve Venom: *Gulps nervously before Zarc leads his Dragons to their fusion training ground.*

Zarc: **Tranquil as a rainstrom, but lightning within  
Once you unleash anger, you are sure to win!** *Watches as they all epically fail their attempts at integration summoning.*

 **You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Rebellion I'll make a God**

 **out of you!** *Orders Astrograph Magician to put them through even more grueling training.*

Odd Eyes: I'm never gonna catch my breath!  
Dark Rebellion: Say goodbye to those who knew me!  
Starve Venom: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!  
Astrograph Magician: Zarcs got 'em all scared to death.  
Clear Wing: Hope he doesn't see right through me!  
All the Dragons: *attempting to cross a raging river* Now we really wish that we knew how to swim!

Astrograph Magician: Be a God!  
Dragons: We must be swift as the coursing river  
Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: With all the force of a great typhoon  
Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Zarc: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

Astrograph: But isn't that a weakness to our power?

Zarc: **I know.**

 **Time is crawling forward, and they're still humans, alive!**

 **Heed my every order! We can't let them, survive!**

*Strolls over to his exhausted dragons with a disappointed expression on his face.*

 **You're unsuited for the entertainment of war!  
So pack up, go home, you're through!  
How could I make a God  
out of you?**

*The Dragons all look at each other and agree to try harder than ever before.*

Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: We must be swift as the coursing river! *Starve Venom stretches his tentacles out to enable the dragons to easily cross the river before Clear Wing helps him fly across.*  
Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: With all the force of a great typhoon! *Clear Wing helps each of the dragons take down an entire squadron of enemy aircraft.*  
Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: With all the strength of a raging fire! *The other dragons lend their powers to Odd-Eyes so he can unleash his most powerful spiral strike burst yet.*  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! *Dark Rebellion fries scores of people with his lightning powers.*

Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: We must be swift as the coursing river!  
Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: With all the force of a great typhoon!  
Astrograph: Be a God!  
Dragons: With all the strength of a raging fire!  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Dragons, Astrograph, and Zarc: *Fusing together* RAWR!

Ray: *Noticing the events unfold with horror* Oh my gosh…Zarc actually fused with his monsters and became a god. Well…unless Dad can somehow magically come up with some Deus ex Machina cards…we are all truly and completely-…

Leo: *Listening to a timer go "Ding!"* AND I'VE DONE IT! By synthesizing the power of flowers, birdies, the wind, and moonlight, I have successfully engineered some cards that could stop Zarc!

Ray: Great! Imma taking them now!

Leo: Don't you do it!

Ray: Imma doing it!

Leo: Oh yeah, well-…*Gets blasted away by Ray's card.*

Ray: Sorry dad. You'll thank me later. Also, I really want to see Zarc again!

Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **A few moments of Ray running to Zarc later…**

Ray: *Looking around the ruined landscape as she tries to find Zarc* Now…I'm sure Zarc should be here…somewhere. I mean…It's not like a gigantic Dragon Demon could hide.

*Continues walking around when the pure black void of the sky suddenly shifts slightly…only to reveal that it is in fact the gigantic shadowy body of Supreme Dragon King Zarc staring down at her.*

Ray: *Jumping backwards in shock* EEP!

Zarc: **WHO DARES DISTURB MY…oh…well if it isn't you Ray. How nice of you to FINALLY return all my text messages! But it's too late now! Because you didn't offer me any moral support when I was mindlessly slaughtering my opponents, I have decided to commit total genocide against the human race! And it's all your fault!**

Ray: How is that my fault!? You need to own up to your own actions, Zarc!

Zarc: *Bellows loudly, causing Ray to cower in fear* **I'm going to eat you now. Any last words?**

Ray: *Completely terrified* Wow…Zarc…you uh…you really are…something else…with your new gigantic demon dragon look…what's your secret?

Zarc: *Glaring down at her suspiciously* **Are you trying to stall by getting me to talk about myself? Because if you are…I'D BE GLAD TO! In the form of song.** *Grabs Ray in one of his claws before commencing the next song.*

Shadowy (A Parody of "Shiny" from "Moana.")

Zarc: *Dancing around while holding Ray in his claws* **Well Dragon Zarcy hasn't always been this mad!**

 **I was a drab little duelist once.**

 **Now I know I can be happy as a clam Because I'm godly now baby!**

 **Did your daddy say listen to your heart?** *Begins tearing at Ray's arms as she struggles in his grip*  
 **Be who you are on the inside?  
I need three words to tear his argument apart  
Your daddy lied!  
**  
 **I'd rather be shadowy!  
Like a demon from a fiery hellish pit  
It's legit, because I am  
Shadowy!  
I will destroy you in a raging berserk fit  
In a bit.**

 **Don't you know  
Duelists are dumb, dumb, dumb** *indicates a horde of duelists coming to fight him*  
 **They want better entertainers!  
Sinners.  
**  
 **Oh, and here they come, come, come  
Thinking they can become winners!** *Proceeds to scoop them all up in one claw and eat them.*  
 **Mmm, Duelist dinners!**

 **I just love free food** *Looks at Ray hungrily as she begins panicking.*  
 **And you look real good!** *slowly lowers Ray into his mouth*  
 ** _Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaal gooooooooooooood!_**

Leo: *Suddenly appears on the ledge* HEY! Demon boy! *Activates his Duel Disk* I'm back baby! It's Leo time!

Zarc: *Gasps and drops Ray to the gound*

Leo: What do you say deck? OTK? Comin' up! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Draws his opening hand only to find it completely sucks.* Eh, he he… *nervously backs away.*  
Zarc: *Leans toward Leo with a sneer.* **Well, well, well…  
Little Leo's having trouble with his deck**

*Picks up a terrified Leo*  
 **You little semi-demi-mini-dad  
Ouch! What a terrible performance  
Get rekt!** *swipes Leo away* **Get it?  
You don't play like you used to, man!  
***Proceeds to pummel Leo while Ray struggles to get back up*  
 **Yet I have to give you credit for my start  
And your holographic technology**

 **For just like you I made this stuff a work of art  
I'll never flee, I can't, I'm too**

 **Shadowy!  
Watch me slaughter like a gladiator playing rough  
Strut my stuff, my stuff is so  
Shadowy!  
Send your armies but they'll never be enough  
My form's too tough,** *beats his hard scales* **Leo man!** *Leo tries to get away, but Zarc pins him to the ground*

 **You could try, try, try  
But you can't expect a man that's flawed  
To beat a dragon-god** *flicks him into the air with his claws before slamming him back down to the ground*  
 **You will die, die, die  
Now it's time for me to take apart  
Your aching heart!  
***Zarc's silhouette slowly starts becoming darker and more menacing*  
 **Far from the wife who abandoned you  
Chasing the love of  
These humans who ruined this world!  
You try to do right  
But you can never hope to win this fight!**

 **Leo!** *tosses him into the air*  
 **Tell me what is the big deal?** *Catches him in his claws*  
 **Ever seen someone so**

 **Shadowy!  
Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see  
C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so  
Shadowy!  
Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea  
Just for me!**

 **You'll never be quite as shadowy  
You wish you were nice and shadowyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **

*Leans down and opens his mouth to eat Leo, but Ray interrupts him.*

Ray: Hey! I've got something shadowy for you! *Holds up the four spell cards.*

Zarc: *pauses as both his dragon and human heads stare at the four spell cards with horror* **You wouldn't…**

Ray: Bet you I will!

Zarc: **Don't do it Ray!**

Ray: Imma do it! *Slams down the spell cards*

Zarc: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL MY OMNIPOTENT POWERS DEFEATED BY CARDS THAT ARE EVEN MORE OP THAN EXODIA!? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! RAY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! LET'S GET MARRIED WHEN THIS IS OVER!**

Ray: In your non-canon dreams!

Zarc: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** *Zarc and Ray explode into four fragments while their spirits are left to wander the unconscious realms.*

Ray: *Wandering an empty void* Well…I guess it's over then. The universe will restart. At least our counterparts will get another chance. Hopefully none of Zarc's components will be as villainous as he was. Otherwise, Zarc might attempt to revive himself.

 **Meanwhile…**

Yuri: *speaking to his counterparts* So...are any of you all...real villains?

Yugo: Well…uh…technically…

Yuya: *rapidly shakes his head.*

Yuto: I don't wanna be.

Yuya: But we do sometimes go berserk.

Yuri: Have any of you ever...kidnapped a girl? Like…a bracelet girl?

Yuya: uh...

Yugo: Does Yuzu count?

Yuto: I'd kidnap Ruri if I could get a date without Shun chaperoning me.

Yuri: Have you ever tried carding anyone?

Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo: *Shake their heads "No."*

Yuri: Okay...I can see that I will have to teach you all how to be...VILLAINS! *Pulls out a saxophone and begins playing it.*

We Are Becoming One (A Parody of "We Are Number One," from "Lazy Town.")

All the Yu-Boys: Hey!

Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one

Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one

Yuri: Now listen closely!  
Here's a little lesson in cruelty!

This is going down in history!

If we really wanna fuse and become one  
You have to chase the bracelet girls on the run!

*Leads the other boys out to where Rin is doing her morning jog*

Yuri: Just follow my lead, and sneak around!  
Be careful not to make a sound!

Shhhhhh!

*All the Yu-boys hide in a nearby bush…all except Yugo, who, much to Yuri's horror, rides up to Rin on his motorcycle and begins flirting with her.*

Yuri: *Getting up from his hiding place.* NO! DON'T TALK TO HER!

Rin: Huh?

*Yuri rushes forward to capture Rin, which causes Rin to lash out against Yugo in shock.*

Rin: *Kneeing Yugo in the gut* YUGO! You betrayed me!? *Takes his motorbike and zooms off with it, leaving Yuri in the dust.*

A very beat up Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one!

*Yuri next notices Ruri feeding a flock of birds. He orders Yuto to capture her, and Yuto is just about to…when Shun shows up. The rest is self-explanitory.*

A very beat up Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

*Yuri orders Yuya to capture Yuzu, who is jumping rope. Yuya leaps out in front of her with his arms ready to grab her…which ends up startling Yuzu and earning Yuya a fan-smack in the face.

A VERY wounded Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,

We're becoming one!

Yuri: *Furious* AAAAAARGH!

*Takes the boys over to where Selena is reading a book.*

Yuri: Now look at this net, that I have found  
When I say go, be ready to throw

*Selena gets up from her bench and starts walking towards them.*

Yuri: Go!

*The Yu-Boys successfully net Yuri.*

Yuri: THROW IT AT HER, NOT ME!

Uh, let's try something else!

*Activates his Duel Disk.*

Yuri: Now watch and learn, let's have fun!  
We'll duel and fight and become one! AH HA HA HA HAA!

*The other Yu-Boys scratch their heads in confusion before shrugging their shoulders and punching themselves in the face, successfully knocking themselves on the floor, but not exactly managing to fuse.*

Yuri: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

*Yuri manages to start another duel and is just about to defeat and absorb all the other Yu-Boys…when Yuzu casually walks by with her glowing bracelet.*

Yuri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

Yuri: *Warping away* WE WILL BECOME ONE!

Yuya, Yuto and Yugo: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

*Yuri manages to find the other Yu-Boys and begins advancing on the frightened boys with a crazy expression on his face.* WE WILL BECOME ONE!

Yuri: *Proceeds to maniacally destroy and absorb Yuto and Yugo while cornering Yuya* Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
We're becoming one

*Suddenly Yuya beats him from out of nowhere.*

Yuya: Kind of funny that I won. *turns into Zarc*

Zarc: **Hey! Hey!**

 **Several long and drawn out episodes where Zarc defeats literally everyone else before Ray finally decides to revive and show up…**

Ray: Zarc! I know you are angry, but you have to stop destroying the universe! Please Zarc!

Zarc: **You got my name wrong.**

Ray: *Looking confused* huh?

Zarc: **You are supposed to call me… Supreme Dragon King Zarc, Destroyer of Worlds, Greatest Duelist and Entertainer Ever, Bringer of Death and Happiness.**

Ray: Bringer of happiness? ZARC! You have been destroying the world and billions of innocent lives!

Zarc: **Because it entertains them!**

Ray: Entertains them!?

You're Welcome (A parody of "Your Welcome," from "Moana.")

Zarc: **So, I believe what you are trying to say…is "Thank you."**

Ray: Thank you!?

Zarc: **You're welcome!**

Ray: Wha-…? No, no, no! I didn't…that's not what I…why would I ever say, I mean…?

Zarc: **Okay, okay, I see what's happening here**

 **You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange.**

Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwyrm: *Winks at Ray*

 **You don't even know how to feel It's adorable!**

 **Well it's nice to see that humans, never change.** *fist bumps his human hand to his dragon claw.*

 **Open your eyes, let's begin!**

 **Yes it's really me, it's Zarcy, breathe it in.**

 **I know it's a lot, the scales, the bod!**

 **When you're staring at a dragon god!**

 **What can I say except you're welcome  
For all the people who've died!**

 **Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary dragon-guy!**

 **Hey!  
What has two claws that tore down the sky  
While blowing people yay high?  
This guy!**

 **When the nights got cold  
Who breathed down fire to you below?  
You're lookin' at him, yo!**

 **Oh, also I destroyed the sun  
You're welcome!  
To end your days and bring you fun!**

 **Also I conquered with ease  
You're welcome!  
To bring humanity to its knees**

 **So what can I say except you're welcome** **  
** **For the islands I sunk to the sea.  
It's no use to pray, it's okay  
You're welcome!  
Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me!  
You're welcome!  
You're welcome!**

 **Well, come to think of it  
Ray, honestly I can go on and on  
I can destroy every natural phenomenon  
The birds, moon, wind, flowers? **

**Those are no longer a threat to my powers!**

Ray: *Gasps in shock and surprise, but sure enough, when she tries to use her cards, they inexplicably don't work against a very triumphant Zarc.*

 **I'll kill your friends  
I'll bury their guts  
Start a killing spree and drive you all nuts!**

 **What's the lesson?  
What is the take-away?  
Don't duel with Zarcy or you'll all get blown away!**

 **And your deaths just cause me to grin  
Because your loss is always my win  
Look who I've entertained  
I make everyone happy!  
Look at my servant dragon just tippity-tappin' hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEEEY! **

**Well, anyway let me say you're welcome**

Servant Dragons: You're welcome!  
Zarc: **For being the world's biggest fool!  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome!**

Servant Dragons: You're welcome!  
Zarc: **Well, come to think of it, I gotta duel!**

 **Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome**

Servant Dragons: You're welcome!  
Zarc: **'Cause I'm gonna cut your throat  
I'll blow Ray away, away  
You're welcome!  
'Cause right now Zarcy really wants to gloat!**

Servant Dragons: You're welcome!  
Zarc: **You're welcome!**

Servant Dragons: You're welcome!  
Zarc: **You're welcome!**

*Slams his claws down on Ray*  
 ** _AND THANK YOU!_** *Advances forward to destroy Ray with one fiery blast from his dragon mouth when Ray stops him.*

Ray: Zarc…It's time I apologized to you…and not just because the Deus Ex Machina cards apparently don't work against you now.

Zarc: **Apologize?**

Ray: I was never there for you…when you were becoming a certifiable sociopath. But…I have to tell you something…in the form of a song.

Zarc: **What?**

Finale: Ray Will Always Love You (A parody of everyone's favorite song, "I Will Always Love You.")

Ray: *Indicates the beautiful dimensions she created* If… we… should… stay… the other worlds will go…awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…  
So we should gooooooo, but I know I'll  
Think of you every step of the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou  
I will always love yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou  
Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, my darling you, hmmm,

Bittersweet… memories  
That is all we will seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEed

And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love yoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOuOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
I will always love youUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Reira: *Begins playing the saxaphone while Zarc begins covering his large draconic ears in agony.*

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII hoooooooooooooooooooooooooope the new dimensions will be nice  
And I hope our counterparts have all they've dreamed ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooof  
And I wish to you, jooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! and happineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess  
But above all this, I wish yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove

… *Inhales deeply*

Zarc: **No! No! No! Don't do it! DON'T DO IT!**

Ray: *Belting out the next part at 10,000 decibles* AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE…YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Zarc: *Mighty draconic form flickering out of existence* **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Ray: I WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE…YYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I, I will always looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuve yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

You, Zarcy, I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zarc: *Draconic body explodes, leaving only his humanoid demon body behind.* **Cough, cough…ouch…my ears…no…please…not again.**

Ray: Zarc! *Rushes over to cradle his dying demon body in her arms* Zarc, I'm so sorry it couldn't work out between us.

Zarc: **It's okay…cough cough…I was kind of a jerk anyway.**

Ray: But at least if we split now, our counterparts can have happy lives…and…well…we could die together.

Zarc: **Cough cough. That would sound so nice…if it didn't really involve us both dying.**

Ray: *Crying as she holds up her bracelets* So…I guess…it really is goodbye now. Oh if only there was some song I could sing that could express my love to-…

Zarc: *Roughly presses his clawed finger to Ray's lips, silencing her* **Don't…ruin…this…moment.**

Ray: *Nodding her weeping head in agreement* Goodbye, Zarc. *Holds up her bracelets and proceeds to split the essence of herself and Zarc.

Fin

 **Ending author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…that's a wrap everyone! Well what did you all think? I bet you all loved it and will leave absolutely glowing reviews at the end of this! (Especially since it's my birthday if you are reading this on the twelfth of January and are therefore OBLIGATED to give me great reviews. If you aren't reading this the twelfth of January, feel free to leave on HONEST review.) Thank you all very much for continuing to support me in this. It is a true honor to entertain you. And now, since I love "We Are Number One," so much, check out this alternate version of how Zarc had the dragons get trained which was cut from the final version, but still exists as this author note. Enjoy and leave a review afterwards!**

We Are Becoming One! (Do I really have to say what this is a parody of? It's "We Are Number One"…from "Lazy Town.")

Zarc: *Speaking to his dragons* **Okay, I'm obviously not getting through to you guys, so I'm just gonna let Astrograph Magician explain my plan to you all.**

Astrograph Magician: *speaking to Zarc's dragons* So...are any of you all...real villains?

Odd-Eyes: YES!...or...at least...I want a to be.

Starve Venom: *rapidly shakes his head.*

Clear Wing: Not really.

Dark Rebellion: Nah dawg.

Astrograph: Have any of you ever...destroyed a world? Like...the whole sphere?

Odd Eyes: uh...

Starve Venom: What was the question?

Clear Wing: I destroyed a few jets.

Dark Rebellion: not really.

Astrograph: Okay...I can see that I have to teach you all to be...VILLAINS! *Pulls out his staff and begins playing it like a saxophone.*

We Are Becoming One (A Parody of "We Are Number One," from "Lazy Town.")

Everyone: Hey!

Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one

Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,

Hey!  
We're number one

Astrograph Magician: Now listen closely!  
Here's a little lesson in genocide!

We are gonna tan the human hide!

If you really wanna fuse and become one  
You have to chase the humans while they're on the run

*Leads the dragons out to where humanity is fleeing the growing apocalypse*

Astrograph: Just follow my lead, and burn this town!  
The human race is going down!

*Astrograph Magician begins laughing evilly as the Dragons take up position to destroy the nearby village, only to suddenly notice Starve Venom plucking a flower from the ground and offering it to a nearby Leo Dancer, who is blushing heavily at the compliment.*

Astrograph: *Horrified* No! Don't touch that!

Starve Venom: The girl or the flower?

Astrograph: BOTH!

*While they argue, everyone successfully evacuates the town, causing Astrograph to steam with anger.*

Everyone: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one

*Astrograph Magician notices Ray and Leo evacuating the town, so he orders Clear Wing to destroy them. Eager, Clear Wing zooms up to eradicate both the puny humans…when he suddenly notices Wind Witch – Winter Bell, and becomes completely distracted by her beauty. As Clear Wing flies over to help Winter Bell evacuate the villagers and flirt with her, Astrograph angrily face-palms.*

Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

*Astrograph next orders Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes to destroy a convoy of fleeing vehicles. The two dragons block off the front and rear of the convoy and are about to do just that…when Bloom Prima distracts Odd-Eyes by asking him for directions to the nearby refugee camp and Assembly Nightingale asks Dark Rebellion if she can use his big strong wing muscles to carry a few kids to a nearby hospital. Astrograph, meanwhile, begins tearing at his hood as both the dragons eagerly begin helping the rather attractive Duel Monsters.

The Dragons: *Blissfully unaware of their failures* Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,

We're becoming one!

Astrograph: *Furious* AAAAAARGH!

*Realizing that the dragons have no clue about how to be a villain, Astrograph tries something simpler.*

Astrograph: Now look at this nuke, that I have found  
When I say go, be ready to throw

*Astrograph spies Bloom Prima, Leo Dancer, Winter Bell, and Assembly Nightingale walking past their position.*

Astrograph: Go!

*Shrugging, the dragons look at each other before chucking the nuke at Astrograph Magician and running off to hook up with Ray's monsters. Fortunately for Astrograph, he manages to survive the blast with his time travelling powers.*

Astrograph: THROW IT AT THEM, NOT ME!

*Sees the dragons flirting with their respective girlfriends.*

Astrograph: Uh, let's try something else!

*Leads the dragons to a nearby refugee camp full of humans*

Astrograph: Now watch and learn, here's the deal  
You gnaw and bite on this big human meal!

*The dragons listen carefully to what Astrograph is saying, look at each other, look back at Astrograph Magician…and notice that he looks fairly humanoid himself.*

Astrograph: Ha ha ha, *gasps when all four of the dragons begin biting at him*! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

*Rips the dragons off of himself and tells them to eat the humans. The dragons, unfortunately, are not hungry for human flesh.*

Dragons: Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

*Astrograph is about to give up and destroy humanity himself, when he notices Ray's monsters in the refugee camp. So naturally, he orders the Dragons to eat them. Much to his delight, the dragons seem to eagerly agree.*

Dragons: *Malevolently stomping towards Ray's frightened monsters* Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

Astrograph: *Laughing evilly* WE WILL BECOME ONE!

Dragons: *Picking up each of Ray's monsters in their arms before lifting them up to their jaws* Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
Hey!

*Astrograph eagerly waits for the dragons to devour Ray's monsters…only to notice them start passionately hugging and kissing each of their monster girlfriends instead of eating them.*

Astrograph: *Screaming in horror* YOU EIGHT WILL NOT BECOME ONE!

Dragons and Ray's monsters: *dancing with each other* Laaaa, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
We're becoming one  
We're becoming one

We're become one!

Hey! Hey!

 **God bless you all!**


End file.
